


Liquior

by Sailor_Saccharin



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Desperation, F/M, Fashion Designer, Kidnapping, Love Triangle, One Night Stand, Police, Smut, criminal, eventually ill post some smut lmao, failure - Freeform, has nothing to do with music either, maybe a murder, police officer kihyun, shitty relationship building, some investigation happening
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2019-10-17 17:38:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17564999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailor_Saccharin/pseuds/Sailor_Saccharin
Summary: "Now let it rain, so it can all float downMy head is filled with questions about your heartYou’re so dryIs this really love?"A relationship built on the need to be validated and the fear if being less than has no merit. You both know you should cut it off, find something real, someone, who values you more than sex but the two of you can’t help but find yourself tangled in the sheets more often than not. Your normality is his kryptonite and his ability to make you feel like the only girl in the world will be your downfall.





	1. Rock and Rye

“If you keep drinking like that you’re gonna leave here strapped to a gurney.” Hoseok warns you, snatching the bottle from your hand and taking a swig. You snatch it back, choosing to ignore his words of wisdom. He’s right you probably should lay off the alcohol but for once you’d like to treat yourself.

“I’m fine _bunny.”_ you call him by the nickname you know is going to get him to let you do whatever you want. He sucks his teeth and again snatches the bottle back prompting you to whine loudly. In frustration your head rest on your arm. You don’t want to play these games with Hoseok. You want to drink.

“Why can’t you let me drown my problems for once in my life?” You know what he’s going to say: That drowning your problems in alcohol doesn’t make them any less of your problems, but with the way you’re feeling right now if you could get any type of relief, it would be great. However, he doesn’t give you any advice at all. He rolls his eyes and finishes the bottle for you, restricting you from having anymore.

You roll your eyes: “There was only about a few swallows left in there anyways asshole.” He chuckles and signals another bottle to your table, a smaller one. That’ll be the last one for the night, he’ll make sure of it.

“This one’s on me kit.” He calls you by your nickname that he uses when you’re upset with him. It’s a reference to your favorite movie to watch together.

“Why are you so upset anyways? You begged me to go drinking with you because you were so depressed, yet you haven’t told me exactly what’s been bothering you.” Hoseok pokes at your cheek.

“Nothing, I can’t drink with my best friend every once in a while?” it’s a lie and he knows it. He always knows when something is up with you but waits for you to tell him exactly what it is.

“It’s not nothing. You rarely text or call me anymore but now all of a sudden you NEED to see me? So, you better spill before I go home and leave you here with the bill.” you bite your lip thinking of words to say but instead opt to reassure him that nothing's wrong; you just wanted to have a drink with an old friend. But when he sighs and starts to get up, you quickly change the narrative.

“Okay fine. I’ll tell you, but you better not laugh.” your lip slips between your teeth again and you take another swig of from the Soju bottle on the table before telling him what’s on your mind: “Remember I told you about Choe Jin Kyung, we got hired around the same time, had about the same credentials. Well I hate her, I can’t wait until she gets fired.” You poke your lip out pitifully.

“Wow, I’ve never seen you so spiteful. What happened?” Hoseok perks his head up, interested in why his best friend is so unusually hateful towards someone. You’re not exactly shy but you’re not exactly the most outspoken person either. Somewhere in the middle of leave me alone and those annoying girls who can’t ever utter a coherent sentence, there’s you.

“I don’t know to be honest. When we first started working together I really admired her but now she just makes me feel like shit. Not only is she arrogant but she’s also perfect. Doing everything right and never messing up. Meanwhile I’m struggling just to captivate my boss in meetings. Everyone looks up to her and treats her like the goddess of clothing design. Every time I come into work, I’m talked over or ignored in favor of her because not only is she more talented but she’s prettier too. I just want someone to notice me and only me...” You vent to your best friend. His heart twangs a little bit, saddened that you feel so out of place at work.

“Don’t you think you’re being a little too pessimistic about it though? Why sulk when you can push yourself harder, use her for your inspiration.” your best friend tells you but instead of helping, it just makes you angrier. To you it feels as if he’s defending/protecting her when you’re the one he was supposed to sympathize with.

“See, this is why I didn’t want to tell you, you don’t understand. You just sound like everyone else.” the anger that you’ve been holding in all day bubbles up in your throat. Your eyes sting with the frustration of once again being ignored and not heard. 

“You’ve never been bad at anything, never been the ugly friend, or the odd man out. No one’s ever ignored you or treated you like you were less than.” You shout at him. He tried to interrupt but your quick to cut him off.

“I have to walk through that door every day and prepare myself to be the butt of jokes or to try and talk at a design meeting just for a coworker to cut me off and let Jin Kyung speak? And for what Hoseok? I don’t understand why, I work my ass off on every account we get yet somehow compared to her I’m just not enough.” you try to keep the tears at bay, but they still pool in the corner of your eyes. Your self-doubt is something you hoped Hoseok wouldn’t have to see.

“Don’t take it like that… I didn’t mean it like that...I jus—” Hoseok tries to fix his mistake but it’s too late, you’re already angry at him and once you’re there, it’ll be awhile before you come back down. He already knows this.

“Fuck it, It’s whatever. I’m gonna go dance.” getting up out your seat, you push past him and toward the dance floor. He tries to grab your jacket sleeve but then reclines once seeing your angry face.

As you head to the dance floor to cool your head the words of the conversation replay in your head. You hadn’t meant to snap on Hoseok, but you wanted him to side with you as a best friend should, instead he just gave you advice you didn’t want.

“Hey.” You hear an annoyed voice say as your head collides with someone’s stomach. Jumping back, you look up to an aggravated brunette man, “Next time pay look where you’re walking.”

“S-sorry. I was just trying to get to the dance floor. I wasn’t paying much attention...” You apologize quickly, hoping he won’t berate you or hit you. His aura is intimidating but he has an air of confidence around him that makes you feel odd mixture of fear and attraction.

“Guess you can dance with me as a better apology then.” He smirks making you feel relieved. You follow him to the dance floor and quickly find yourself grinding, whining, and gyrating against him to the sexy song that plays.

“S-So what brings you here? You don’t look like a type that frequents clubs…” You stutter again trying to make small talk as he pulls you taunt against him, grinding back, breath heavy against your neck. He’s turning you on, but you fight the feeling because he’s just some random stranger in the club.

“Needed some stress relief from work.” His fingers hold tightly to your hips as he dips with you. He spins you around to face him and you can’t help but to stare at his face. He’s so beautiful, “Take a photo it would last much longer pretty girl.” The nickname he gives you makes you swell with pride. To you it means he acknowledges your beauty, a feeling you haven’t felt since you started working.

“Shut it.” you fire back, he smirks, and you feel your face getting hot, “Anyways, I guess we’re here for the same reason. What’s got you so stressed at work?” the song is ending but you don’t want to stop dancing with him. His presence is so appreciated that you can’t have him leave just yet. So, you’ll keep the convo going Until you’re satisfied enough to go home and maybe apologize to Hoseok.

“Long story short, my coworkers act like I’m less than them just because I’m younger. I worked my ass off to be where I am, yet they act like my age determines my skill and worth.” He vents, and, in this moment, you’ve never felt more connected with a stranger in your life. You want him to stay with you even more now, finding more value in him then your best friend waiting for you at the bar.

“Y’know I understand perfectly, this is almost exactly what’s happening to me at work right now.” The guy pulls you against him again, having separated himself from you due to the change of songs. His arms wrap around your waist making you realize just how much you’re sexually attracted to him.

“I can’t see why they would disrespect such a sexy and fearful man.” You whisper. His breath is hot on your neck and you press against him tightly feeling the budge in his pants.

“I can’t either pretty girl.” He kisses your neck softly at first before tilting your chin up for a kiss. You can’t help the moan that escapes from your lips and embarrassingly you pull away. He kisses you again, this time sliding his tongue into your mouth. His lips are soft but he’s a rough kisser, dominant and demanding to be in charge. You want him.

“Not here...” You whine while trying to put some distance in between you two. He flashes you a silver toothed smile, one you should be afraid of but for some reason you’re not:

“Then let’s go.”


	2. Malt

The first thing you do when you wake up is run to the bathroom. Remnants of last night’s drinking on an empty stomach hit your body like a truck. That’s probably why Hoseok was so admitment that you stop but you won’t give him the satisfaction of being right. Not now, not ever. 

“You okay?” the guy from last night ask you, leaning against the bathroom door. You’re about to answer but the unsettlement in your stomach prompts you to lean your head against the toilet bowl. What comes up is an ugly form of regret, pain, and last night's festivities. You don’t think you ever managed to get shit faced like you wanted but drinking too much alcohol still upset your empty stomach. 

“I take it that’s a no.” he sighs before exiting the bathroom to give you so privacy. When you hear the door shut, you throw up again before taking the time to brush your teeth with the courtesy toothbrush left the love hotel. As much as you want to regret what happened last night you don’t. You should be ashamed of having a one night stand with a man who’s name you don't even know yet for reason it feels liberating. It is it because the sex was amazing, absolutely mind blowing? Or was it because you’re both were so desperate for one another? Or because he’s the first one to notice your beauty in such a long time? You can’t tell and prefer not to think of the little things.

When you finished in the bathroom, the man is lying in the sheets, shirtless. He isn’t too muscular but he has some abs and toned arms. You think that Hoseok could probably come beat him up. That’s when you remember that you never told Hoseok that you were leaving. Rushing to you phone you sift through all the unread messages. You know he’s going to kill you but you text him back that you’re safe and left early but forgot to tell him.

“I take it you’re okay now?” The man gets up and sashays over to you. His arms wrap around your waist again, “You know I never got your name last night or your phone number. It would be nice to have you know...in case you wanted to keep this up.” You feel your heartbeat speed up again as you hand your phone and tell him your name. There it is again, that feeling you get when he acknowledges your beauty. It makes you want him again. 

“My names Kihyun by the way. Yoo Kihyun.” you repeat his name out loud and it’s as smooth rolling off your tongue. He nods and leads you back to the bed, “I have some time before I have to work so I thought it’d be nice if I spent it with you.” 

His sweet talking gets you. He has a dangerous tongue and you know that despite him plugging your number that this is nothing more than a fling and that you better enjoy it while it last, “You’re so corny Kihyun.” you say his name again and he leans down to kiss you to your surprise, “W-where do you work anyways. I want to know since you’ve got some time on your hands.” 

“Seoul precinct. I’m a Senior inspector I’m a senior inspector.” He tells you. You sit up backing away. You suddenly feel self conscious that you’ve done something wrong or illegal by sleeping with him. Him being a cop does explain his intimidating aura though. 

“Are you gonna arrest me for sleeping with you. I’m not a prostitute, I didn't ask you for money in exchange for sex. Nothing we did was illegal.” You plead with him. He looks hurt by your reaction, his face showing clear signs of discomfort. 

“Would you relax? We didn’t do anything illegal, there’s no laws against hooking up at a club.” He pulls you back down towards him and you relax, “Honestly being with you made me feel normal for a change. I felt like that only thing I had to prove to you was whether or not I could get you to come and I that’s something I did flawlessly.”

You blush, rolling your eyes. He’s a weird mix of intimating and cocky yet gentle and insecure, “I’m glad I could make you feel normal for a change. It must be tough having to protect Seoul day in and out.” you chuckle, “I feel like I fucked superman.” 

“Superman? Really?” he pinches your sides before swooping down and stealing a kiss, “Does that make me your hero then?” 

“Maybe just a bit. I admire you for watching out for the city. I can’t imagine the kind of pressure you feel everyday. No wonder you went clubbing.” you snuggle closer to him, looking up to study his face. His face is peppered with moles but the one next to his lip is your personal favorite. 

“I do my best but being the youngest inspector is hard. The older guys there look down on me a lot. They think that because I’m so young I don’t know what I’m doing. And with me not making any lead on this new case, they’re even more up my ass.” he vents. You listen to him talk taking in the sound of his voice. It’s nice, you could listen to him talk all day. 

“Anyways that enough about me. Where do you work?” you’re surprised when he ask you about yourself. Not expecting to have to speak about yourself, words tumble out your mouth. He laughs and you take a moment to compose yourself. He probably thinks your an idiot, “Did I catch you off guard? It wouldn’t be fair for me to unload all my problems unto you and that’s it. I’m not selfish pretty girl, you should know that by now.” 

You don’t whether to be flattered by how much of a sweet talking gentlemen he is or whether to be appalled by the sex joke he makes. However you do know that every time he calls you by that nickname you feel a sense of pride. With him there’s no Jin Kyung for you be compared to. There’s only you in his eyes and to him right now you’re a prize because you’ve given him a sense of normalcy. 

“I work at this fashion company in Coex. We produce designs for clothing and then sell them to different companies.” You tell him excitedly. He seems to be interested by the way his head perks up. You feel super cool in this moment with the way you’ve captivated his attention, something you seem to have trouble doing in work meetings, no thanks to Jin Kyung.

“There’s this girl there who shows me up at everything I do. If my design is red, her’s is blue. If I’m speaking in a meeting, she cuts me off to say something that takes away from point. If we’re in the same room then she’s the center of attention and I’m the girl that disappears in plain sight. It’s been like this for three years since I first started working there. Yesterday just felt like the straw that broke the camel’s back.” You sigh, burying your head in his chest. He kisses your head, wrapping his arms around you tightly. 

“I understand. The feeling of always being overshadowed and unnoticed, not allowed a chance because someone is ‘better’ or older than you, I understand it.” you know he does because the two of you are almost dealing with something similar. You feel so much comfort in him that you think it might sting a little when this little one night stand is over.

“Please kiss me...like right now.” you say, lip between your teeth.  
~~~~~~

“Hey.” You whisper softly to Kihyun whose arm is wrapped securely around your waist, “I think we may have fallen asleep after having sex again. It’s 12pm.” You say. He looks at you blankly for a moment before untangling himself from your body. 

“I have to go to work soon.” a sense of panic washes over you. You don’t want this to end. You don’t want a place where you matter to someone. So when he sits up to gather his things, you hug at his back, check resting on the back of his neck.

“Please…” you’re not even sure what you’re asking for. You just know when he leaves that you’ll go back to being second best, to being less than Jin Kyung, to being non existent. You don’t want that, so you can’t let him go.

“Pretty girl, I have to go.” He’s just some stranger you picked up in a bar. He’s no one to you yet in a way he’s everything to you. He makes you feel pretty and like you’re the center of attention. You just can’t lose that feeling. That’s when you realize you’re crying like an idiot and a loser. For goodness sake this a man you met last night that you might in a club. He should be a one night stand yet something in you clings so desperately to him that you can’t help but want him. He’s the first person who’s acknowledged your worth, even if it’s through a one night stand, in years. That’s something you can’t let go.

“Are you crying?” He shifts so he can face you. Looking at you puffy face and glossy eyes, he can’t help but think you’re beautiful when you cry, “What’s the matter?” 

“N-nothing. I don’t know why I’m crying.” Your lip sinks between your teeth and Kihyun kisses your forehead, pulling you into his lap, “Please don’t leave.” 

He’s taken aback. No ones really wanted him in such a long time. The women in his life come and go, finding him too busy with work to stay. The people at his job constantly berate his efforts and do everything in their power to get him demoted. He doesn’t belong anywhere so when you don’t want him to go it sparks some weird feeling inside of him. He doesn’t want you to go either.

“I put my number if your phone baby girl. Here let me see.” You shift out of his hold in order to grab your phone and give it to him. He sends a quick text message to himself so that your number is now also in his phone, “I’ll text you after work and if I’m not too tired I’ll come fuck you again.” It’s a joke for the most part but being in your presence means no one’s going to judge him for being too young or ‘undeserving of his position.

“Are you really gonna text me?” You jut your bottom lip out. Kihyun wipes stray tears from your eyes before pressing his lips against yours. Your lips are soft against his, something he noticed the first time he kissed you in the club.

“I wouldn’t lie to you pretty. I’m a cop, my word is my honor. How about I even make you dinner before I fuck you? That way you’re fully satisfied.” Kihyun’s vulgarity should turn you off but you can’t help but find yourself wanting him. He’s a strange mix of confident, cocky, shy and sweet. 

“W-which precinct…. In case I ever need something...not to be weird or anything.” your voice is low filled with embarrassment. You can’t exactly pinpoint why you felt compelled to ask him but something is telling you the information might be useful.

“I’m at the Sindang station. If you need something then just call me. If it’s an emergency use the station in Seongdong-gu.” you feel better now that you know you have a police officer at your disposal, “And if you want to bring me dinner, call first.” He adds in that last part as you start to move away from his lap.

The two of you gather your clothes, getting dressed in silence. Kihyun ask if you need a ride him since he has to pass through 

. It makes you laugh as you tell him you don’t live in Samseong just work there. The redness the overtakes his ears is the cutest thing ever. 

“Can I at least walk you to the bus stop then..?” he ask twiddling his fingers once you head to the lobby. You take out your card to pay the receptionist but Kihyun offers his instead, telling you to put your card up. It makes you feel bubbly inside to have picked up such a gentlemen in the club. A feeling of shame also washes over you once you realize that you’ll have to explain to Hoseok why you’ve been out for a day and a half. 

“Kihyun. You don’t have to walk me to the bus stop. I’m fine.” sighing he leans in and kisses you softly on the lips. You can’t find it in you to return the kiss. This feels too domestic to just be a hookup and you don’t want to fall for a one night stand. 

When he notices you not kissing back , he pulls back. Fidgeting from foot to foot, he open his mouth to say something but sound doesn’t come out. That’s when you hug him, pressing your face against his chest. “I’ll text you when I get off. Go home and get some rest.”

As he speaks the bus pulls up the stop. You make it your way to it bidding him goodbye, “I’ll see you tonight then...maybe?” 

He doesn’t hear your answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise smut to come soon.


	3. Moscato

To Kihyun you’re everywhere. He still feels your lips against his skin while he’s driving. Your body grinding against his in the club when he unlocks the door to his home. Hears your soft moans as he showers. Sees you face scrunched in pleasure while he’s changing into his police uniform. He laughs it off though attributing the sensto the lack of much needed sex. There’s no way one night of passion could lead to him having feelings for you, the most it could possibly be is lust. After all you were just some easy girl he picked up in the club and sprawled across a love hotel’s bed. He’d like to think he was better than that. 

It was implied you two would continue to see each other after this morning's conversation but of course under the guise of fuck buddies. To him it was perfect, he could play any role you need as long as you needed him too, be what you needed him too when you wanted him too. He liked your body.

 

He could be the gentlemen you saw this morning easily. He’d cook you dinner and drive you home after fucking you into his bedroom sheets and maybe engage in some small talk or venting. After that though you shouldn’t expect much: No dates,casual texting, and feelings. The two of you would only talk when the end result would lead to sex. 

The arrangement would be perfect: getting his dick wet anytime in exchange for the faux affection and kindness he noticed you fed off of. He could give you what wanted inside the bedroom: A romantic time, because it was a much better deal than his prior relationships. It wouldn’t end in heartbreak, in his heartbreak. It was always him that was left emptied out after a relationship. They always failed. 

Maybe it was him, he was the reason they failed. After all Kihyun was known by co workers and exes alike to have a mean steak, getting flustered easily, nagging when something isn’t to his standards. His temperment caused a lot or arguments but its something he had tried his hardest to control in relationships. He molded himself into the perfect gentleman but it wasn’t good enough. 

What didn’t come out when he was with his girlfriend came out in his work. He was harsh with his team, always on edge. Spewing harsh critiques of their work made them more effective at work but gave him a reputation for having a quick temper and that quick temper gave his higher up more and more reason to push for him to be demoted. They told him someone so young and quick to anger doesn’t deserve the promotion that us more experienced and level headed people have worked their whole lives for. They were just jealous that he was a gifted inspector.

But his boss gave him an ultimatum anyways: solve this next case or be demoted. 

That’s why he went out yesterday night: hoping to get drunk of a few bottles of soju and forget the problems the came with working. However not even a minute after entering the club,you smacked into him. He felt his temper flailing up but when he looked down and saw your steaming face, the agitation dissipated instantly. He quickly made up for any discomfort he may have caused by offering you a dance in a playful manner, you could have said no but to his surprise you didn’t. He didn’t offer the dance with intent of taking you him but the more your body rubbed against him the quicker he felt his self control slipping. 

When he called you pretty girl it had been a slip of the tongue but when your eyes lit up he could tell that it made you feel something. He validated you and you wanted him. He needed that, to feel wanted in a place where he doesn’t belong. To feel normal in a place where day in and day out he’s investigating murders and kidnappings. So maybe his need made him easy in the same you were or maybe you’ve both been so desperate for validation that you gave way the first time you felt it. 

Kihyun isn’t 100% sure but he is sure of the face that feeling a warm body next to him makes him feel validated. It makes him feel wanted. It makes him feel normal. So when Kihyun walks through the doors of the police station for the first time he isn’t fustrated or on edge, he’s just normal because you’ve given him a sensation that he hasn’t felt in years. And he’s not ready to wait to find that sensation in another person nor does he have the time to search for it again, so this arrangement HAS to continue. 

 

Kihyun sits at his desk opening the files from the most recent investigation, studying them to find some sort of way to complete his ultimatum: Finding a serial kidnapper with who leaves no evidence behind. All over Seoul it seemed as though women were going missing left and right and no police station could make lee way. The most they could agree on out was that a string of curly haired foreigners going missing. 

 

Kihyun couldn’t figure out a motive or a pattern. He couldn’t pinpoint a next location like he usually could. This criminal was just too random : One kidnapping in Sindang and then one 15 minutes outside of the city. There was no pattern he could find.

“Good morning~” It was his team: Lim “Im” Changkyun, Lee Jooheon, and Chae Hyungwon. They had come bearing gifts of his favorite lunch to share. Hoping he wasn’t too upset with their lack of results as well. Kihyun sighed, motioning for them to have a seat around his desk so they could stragaize. They raised their eyebrows at how calm his aura felt today.

“Anything new?” He asks, looking for a fork among the food they brought. He silently thanked whomever as he hadn’t had a meal since last night and his stomach was rumbling. They gave him a minute to eat, hoping the food would soften any harsh criticism he might deliver today. 

“We’ve checked the police records nearby stations and it seems the crimes may have a pattern. However It’s something we easily overlooked due to how random the first crime was and how the second crime was just barely out of our jurisdiction.” I.M spoke, pulling out a map with circled locations. 

Hyungwon spoke next “The first two kidnappings were seemed random. We initially suspected that when he first started out that it may have been an unintentional. Like a girlfriend was blackmailing him or some sort of extortion going on. After that he probably picked up some sort of thrill from it. However with this most recent development we think the kidnapper may be looking for something...” 

Jooheon is the last to speak. Kihyun listens intently, desperate to find some sort of new information: “But when we requested the records from stations as far as an hour from ours and it turns there’s been at least on recorded kidnapping in each of those districts. However Samseong seems to be the only station within this radius to not report any kidnappings. .” Kihyun looks down at the map I.M placed on his desk and notices they’re right. The pride that swells up in his chest is enough to almost have him pulling his boys in for a hug. He settles for a “good job” instead though. They’re surprised yet again by his niceness but accept it anyway, thinking it’s better to enjoy it while it last rather it call it and deal with the repercussions. 

“So you guys think there might be a connection between Samseong and the kidnapper then?” Kihyun ask them. They nod, brainstorming why the kidnapper avoided Samseong and went after victims with curly hair, but but nothing particular comes to mind. It leaves Kihyun frustrated toward the end of the day, getting new information but not being able to pinpoint a motive. 

When work gets out Kihyun is feeling just as on edge as usual. Every day he grows closer to failing and losing a position he’s worked so hard for. That’s when his phone buzzes and there’s a photo of you standing outside a Department store looking adorable. Shortly afterwards there’s a text message saying that it was an accident and that you meant to send it to your friend.

It’s almost as though the stress flies off his body as he remembers that he’ll get to fuck you again. He quickly answers your ‘mistaken’ text message. 

[Sent: Sureeee it was an accident baby girl. You probably just missed me.] 

[Received: It really was an accident. I’m trying to prove to my friend that I’m safely at work, He’s thinks on another sexcapde with my mysery man. Trust me, I’m not sprung.] 

When you call him your mystery man the smile that spreads across his face can’t be contained. He can’t explain it, but he wants to see you again. Right now. 

[Sent: Can I pick you up? Where are you?]

[Received: Yeah you can. I’m too tired to catch the bus anyways. I’m at the Coex department store near the Seoul forest district. ]

[Received: See you soon mystery man]


	4. A/n;

Hey guys sorry for the lack of updates.

Since I’m actually Seoul now I think I’m gonna change a few details to this story like the setting.

The reason why is I went to Gangnam and had a horrid experience so it doesn’t deserve to be featured in my book and also there’s a police station right next to my apartment and I’m familiar with the districts around me so I’m gonna use that. 

Thanks for sticking with me and please be patient with these changes. Love you


	5. Amaretto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for steaminess

Chap 4: Amaretto 

It isn’t until Kihyun is already heading to pick you up that he realizes that something is off: Your curly hair and the district you work in. It’s Samseong, the area that the crimes aren’t being committed in. But because you fit the criteria so well, he thinks you could be the next victim and then their thesis would be wrong. Then he’d have to start from square one all over again. 

But Kihyun is weak and distracted, forgetting all worries when he pulls up to see you standing on the corner, waiting and checking cars for him. His heart jumps. You look small and innocent, curly hair pulled into twin ponytails, lip between your teeth. Once again, he attributes the feeling to his lack of sex and now growing concern for your safety. He isn't the type of pitiful man to catch feelings after a few rounds of sex with a club pick up, he refuses to be. At least he thinks that, desperately forces himself to believe he’s better than that. When you enter the car bright and smiley, he can’t deny he feels something more than lust...possibly budding attraction. It’s not impossible given how pretty you are but his dignity stops him from realizing how he truly feels.

“Are you going to say anything?” You ask, breaking his train of thought. He looks at you, flashing a smile, one he knows you’ll be weak for.

“Hey pretty girl.” It falls from his mouth ungracefully, but he hopes it's something you don’t notice. If you do, you don’t bring it up on the drive back to his apartment or on the way into his home. 

“H-How was work?” He asks nervously while taking off his shoes to leave at the front door. You do the same and Kihyun offers you the only pair of house slippers there are, opting instead to walk around in his socks, “Sorry I don’t usually have company.” The statement catches you off guard but you ignore it in favor of the question he asked previously. 

“It was the same as usual. Jin Kyung is everything and yet again: I’m nothing.” you sigh, walking towards a couch in his living room. Kihyun exaggerates a huff of frustration, stopping you in your tracks. 

“You’re not nothing to me.” his arms wrap around your waist drawing you into him so he can press a kiss to your forehead. This feels way too familiar for him. It feels way too domestic, too loving for something that’s just supposed to be for sex but the sadness in your statement makes him want to comfort you.

“I’m only nothing in the workplace Kihyun. A place where it matters most though.” He wants to hold you in his grip a little longer, but something prompts him to let you go. When he does you collapse on the nearby couch. It’s softer than you expected and you’re very appreciative of that and quickly make a blanket out of the pillows. Seeing you act so childish makes his heart skip a beat. Maybe it wouldn’t be too crazy after all if he requested an actual date from you. It’s a thought he quickly shoots down though because he’s one hundred percent sure he’s the only one starting to feel this way. 

“Anyways how was your day?” He hears you say as he heads toward the kitchen getting ready to prepare the dinner he promised. He thinks pork belly and rice would be okay for a first date…. or whatever this was that you were doing. Dinner and sex? Hanging out? 

“I’m in the same boat as you pretty girl. Work is shit.” He tells you while preparing the food. It’s quiet for a while and Kihyun thinks you’re asleep, that is until he comes into the living room to wake you up for dinner. You’re nose deep into your phone, squinting at something, lip poked out, eyes wide. He has to hide the blush on his face. 

“Why are you quiet? I thought you were sleeping?” Kihyun ask poking your cheek with the oven mitt. You look up from your phone to acknowledge him properly. 

“I wasn’t sleep. Was just browsing on my phone. I didn’t want to bother you too much because you were working really hard.” You tell him, sitting up a little bit, “Did it bother you that I was silent? Should I talk to keep you entertained? Do you like the sound of my voice Kihyunnie?” You tease. 

“It bothered me a lot actually, I didn’t invite you over here to sleep.” Kihyun leans in, pressing a gentle kiss to your lips before whispering softly in your ear: “Yes I like the sound of your voice, be sure to use it a lot tonight.” You can’t help but to be off put by how greasy Kihyun really is and in a strange way, it’s attractive. 

When you can’t respond properly, he flashes you a smile before extending his hand as to lead to the dinner table. When you get there, you take a moment to familiarize yourself with the surroundings. His apartment is small: a living room connected to his kitchen and then three other doors which you would assume to be a bathroom, a bedroom and perhaps a study or another bedroom? 

You thought someone like Kihyun would have shared a place with a relative or a best friend. He just seemed so lonely and desperate for attention and acknowledgement. Perhaps that’s why you find yourself so attracted to him as you both have this desire to be acknowledged by someone. 

“It must be lonely having to cook dinner by yourself every night…” it’s quiet enough to go unnoticed if Kihyun hadn’t been paying special attention to you at the moment. He doesn’t respond though, choosing instead to pick up his chopsticks and begin eating. 

“I want to ask you something?” he says after a moment of silence. You look up at him, ready to answer any question he has prepared for you. 

“What is it?” he notices how your eyes go wide with anticipation and for the second time he finds himself blushing. When your eyebrow raises at his reddened ears and blushing face, he quickly becomes flustered. 

“Stop looking like that and just answer the question I’m about to ask you.” he defends with a huff. Flustered is a side of him that you hadn’t seen before. The bold and greasy kihyun being flustered by a suggestive eyebrow gesture? It’s adorable to you. It also confirms your suspicions that he was indeed blushing at something you did. What it was though? You’re not sure, you just know he thinks you’re cute 

“Okay ask me your question then?” You try to say as cutely as possible, thinking maybe your cuteness will absolve him from the embarrassment he feels.

“Are you Korean?” Although it should come off as a strange question it doesn’t. You’re used to being asked this because of how tan your skin is and the fact that you can speak fluently.

“I’m half Korean.” You take a moment to stuff your face with kimchi and pork before explaining your background, “My mom was deployed here for two years. That’s when she met my father and got pregnant with me. When her service was up and it was time for her to return, my father came with her so he could be a part of my life.” 

“So how did you end up in Korea if you were born abroad?” Kihyun notices how you’ve placed a few pieces of meat atop his rice as you tell your story. It makes his heart twinge a bit.

“My father was around for maybe the first five years of my life but he got into a minor traffic accident. When the police arrived and checked his ID they discovered his visa had expired and he was deported. When I was fourteen my mother started getting really sick and unable to take care of herself. My father still couldn’t enter the country at that time due to the deportation laws, so she thought it would be better to send me to live with my father over here. My mother passed the day I arrived.”

“That’ sad…” He sighs reaching across the table to pat your head softly. He feels pity for you. He originally asked the question to determine whether or not you could be a potential victim of the kidnapper however he didn’t expect such a deep response, “It must have been hard for you growing up.” 

“It was but my father did and still does everything he can to make me feel comfortable here.” your voice is quiet with reflection. Moving across countries when you could only speak English was one of the hardest things in your life. It was hard to follow school work and because of your bad grades you were the family stain. Making friends was even harder, nevermind the difficulties in communication, no one wanted to interact with you because of how much different you looked from the rest of the kids. Even your father had a rough time, parents shunned him for being with a foreigner, for setting up his only daughter with such a hard life, they shamed him for irresponsibly fooling around and creating a child often.

You grew up watching your father’s family ridicule you in Korean, thinking you wouldn't understand because of the language barrier. However, you knew by the yelling and pointing at that whatever they were saying in regards to you wasn’t pleasant. When you became fluent enough to understand it was confirmed, all the horrible things they’d say.  
Your father defended you though, he loved you, dotted on you. He reminded you every day to keep your head up and not listen to what people said, but you knew his words were a facade, an attempt to keep your happiness at the forefront. You watched him slip into growing depression, distraught by the harsh words and disapproving gasp from those surrounding him, distraught from the loss of his wife who he had not the chance to say goodbye. Guilt often overtook him, guilt that he couldn’t stay with her to raise their child in a more accepting environment. 

You contemplated suicide a lot, thinking it’d be easier for your father to go on with a clean slate. He’d be able to get over you, a disgrace amongst the natives, it wouldn’t take long. You never knew what exactly stopped you from going through with it though but you do remember that on the day you felt closest to the edge your father came into your room at night, kissed your forehead, and thinking you were sleep told you that through all the hell everyone put him through, you were his shining star. He loved you more than anything in the world and realizing that made you feel as though maybe it wouldn’t be as easy as you thought for him to just ‘wipe the slate clean’. 

“Why did you ask me that Kihyun?”

“I just wanted to get to know you better...um I’m actually a native, I was born in Goyang. You know it? The city known for all the satellites and stuff.” It’s such a lame thing to try to cover his ass with but in the moment it’s the only thing he can think of. He doesn’t want it to be obvious that he’s thinking of investigating you and perhaps if you’re deemed a risk, putting you in witness protection. However, the paranoia soon disappears as he realizes there’s no way you’d know if he was investigating you based off a conversation. 

“Uh thanks for letting me know you’re a native?” You respond dryly. Kihyun thinks he may have offended you, so he gets up to sit next to you, helping in your current efforts to stack the empty dishes as dinner has been finished while you were talking. 

“Did I offend you...I didn’t mean it like that.” he cups your cheek before pressing a soft kiss to your lips. You can’t help the laughter that erupts during the kiss. This man is so cute it makes your heart beat faster in your chest.   
“I’m not offended Kihyun. I was just thrown off by your awkward attempt to share information.” You peck his softly on the lips as he’s too embarrassed to actually say something slick, “I appreciate the gesture. I know you just wanted to make me feel better.” You wink at him before standing up to nestle the dirty dishes in the sink.

Kihyun is quick to grab your hand, pulling you down into his lap. His lips are on yours before you realize what’s happening. You’re about to complain about leaving dirty dishes on the table when he presses his tongue to your collarbone which is peeking through your shirt. “Leave them...deal with it later okay?” he nibbles gently, pressing an occasional kiss to the area. You can’t help the soft gasp that comes from your throat. 

“Did I do something to make you act like this?” you ask breathlessly. Your hands pull at the buttons on his dress shirt, anxious to do anything other than sit there limply. You make quick work of it and let your fingers softly draw shapes along the lines of his abs. 

“You were just really cute. The entire night you’ve just been so cute. Let me have you?” The honesty in his confession scares him. He can’t be falling for you, this has to be lust more than anything else. But when has he ever known lust to make you invite someone over for dinner? He thinks maybe he may have duped himself into thinking he’s the gentlemen when really, he can't admit to himself that dating someone after so long would probably feel nice. He’d have someone’s love just to himself even if it wasn’t forever. You were right it was lonely...it was really lonely cooking dinner by himself, coming home to an empty place, an empty bed. 

 

His thoughts momentarily distract him and when you notice he isn’t kissing you back, you take the initiative. Your lips press against his neck, shyly sucking and nibbling on the pale skin. He leans his head against the table, giving you full access while letting groans escape softly from between his teeth. “Kihyun…” you whisper, kissing just below his earlobe. His eyes flutter shut when your teeth graze his neck. He knows he’s drowning in this moment, losing to the ‘innocence’ of your charm. His fingers blindly search for your belt loop and when he finds it, he pulls you flush against him. 

“You’re killing me baby girl. I need you.” Making quick work of your shirt and bra, he wraps his lips around an exposed nipple. Your body shutters against him and you grind down against his growing erection. Thrusting upward, he momentarily alleviates your need for friction. You whine for him to do it again, but he keeps his focus on the nipple in his mouth and occasionally his hand pinch and prods at the other one. 

“Please....” You beg before he request it, pride is out the window at this point. You just want him inside of you, nothing else. He’s quick to respond, motioning for you to lift your hip so he can undress. You undress as well before settling down on him again. He kisses you, tongue poking at your lip. You don’t open your mouth though, breaking the kiss to blush. 

“I don’t like French kissing…” You admit shyly. He chuckles, cupping your chin. 

“Don’t act shy now little girl.” he groans, sliding into you. His head finds solace in the crook of your neck as he fucks into you. It’s a fight to moan quieter, but with the way he’s flexing his hips into you, you can’t help but to cry out. He likes it that way though, it gives him the opportunity to use his hand to cover your mouth or shove a finger or two into it. It doesn’t have much effect though, you just grind down on him harder, making him loosen his grip in distraction. He likes that though, how sly you are. 

“That’s it pretty girl.” he compliments the sound of your voice by thrusting into you faster and the occasional utterance of something filthy. Tired of your teasing, he holds you still so you can’t move against his thrust. Your arms wrap around him, nails digging into the back of his shoulder blades. He hisses at the sensation but relishes in it as well. Your name slips from his mouth a couple of times while he looks for something of yours to put his mouth on.

“Kihyun...Don’t stop.” You whine with a voice dripping in pleasure, inspiring him to go faster, drive himself into you harder, “...Been thinking about this all day.” You admit with what should be shame but for you it doesn’t feel shameful. He raises an eyebrow and rest his head rest against the table again. He’s impressed and flattered by the effect he has on you.

“Thinking about me hmm? All day? Don’t tell me you’ve fallen in love with me already, I wouldn’t blame you if you did though.” words flow off his tongue like poison. You know he’s going to kill you, but you’d welcome it with open arms. His thrust slow, “Show me how much you’ve been thinking of me pretty baby.” He whispers. 

Your move against his slowed thrust, hands moving from his shoulder blades to his chest. His breathing matches the small moans that leave your throat. Your body is a mess of pulled nerve endings, shaking with the thought of being released. You’re losing yourself in a man who you’ve just met and while you should be ashamed you love it. You can’t help but be so crazily attracted to him when he’s spoiling you so well, validating your wants and needs, playing the perfect gentlemen. You want to be more than a hookup. You can’t let him share this feeling with any other woman and maybe that’s crazy and selfish but you don’t care.

With that realization, you let him drown you in waves of quicksand. His hand is quick to cover your mouth, muffling the loud sound as to keep this moment between the two of you private. Kihyun bids you a few more thrust, intensifying your orgasm, before spilling himself inside of you. Breathlessly, you rest against his sweaty chest, comforted by the arm that wraps itself around you lazily. 

“Thinking about me all day huh?”


	6. Vodka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Kidnapping and some spice. I want to remind you guys this is 100 % fiction and at times maybe it might get a little intense, so read at your own risk. 

 

In the middle of the night you find yourself on someone else’s mattress, wrapped in someone else's comforter, laying on someone else’s pillow. It’s Kihyun’s. You’re still here even though he promised to take you home after that last movie. Aggravated, you try to remember what exactly happened between now and then, if you had a few bottles of soju or if he convinced you to stay. 

 

You remember cleaning the kitchen before cuddling up to watch a movie. Kihyun watched the movie intently but his focused and entertained face prompted you to be as annoying as possible. However, in all the hell you brought him, he never opened his mouth in retaliation, it was pissing you off. Instead he wordlessly wrestled your hands away from him or held you tightly against him to restrict your movements. He was a buzzkill indeed, but you weren’t going to give up. You were determined to get a reaction out of him. 

 

It was starting to work; you could feel the irritation begin to roll off his body. Still though he never told you to stop, occasionally he teased you back by biting your ear or kissing the corners of your mouth. A tie between tiredness and boredom put an end to your annoying antics after the first movie and Kihyun was more than glad to have you curling up to his lap like a Cheshire cat. 

“Now that you’re done flirting with me, can we watch the movie?” Flirting, he called your pestering flirting, which flustered you beyond words. 

“Why’re you so immune to this!!” you pout at him, slapping his thigh. 

“I have an older brother.” He tells you blankly, “You can never annoy me more than him so give it a rest.” After that you didn’t bother him for the rest of the night and as a reward, he blessed you with soft caresses of your forearms and thighs. The feeling had you dozing off more times than you can count. He’d promised to take you home after this movie but quickly told him no. 

You are. An idiot. 

 

All you had to do was ask and he’d let you stay, with no complaints or rejection. He let you stay and that scares you more than you care to admit. Getting attached to Kihyun with a relationship like this is not good, it’s only going to lead to heartbreak. He wouldn’t feel the same. He was just leading you on but if that was the case, shouldn’t you put a stop to it rather than play his silly games? 

 

Sucking your lower lip between your teeth, you look for your phone so you can check the time. Although you attempt to move quietly, Kihyun starts to stir from his sleep. In the time that you’ve been awake, you’ve noticed he snores lightly and that his face gets red and a little swollen. Yet still he’s so pretty you find your breath caught in your chest. 

 

When you find your phone it’s on the dresser next to you, on the charger, something kihyun probably did out of kindness. Quickly, you make a move to find your clothing and get out of the shirt you must have stolen. without disturbing his sleep more than you already have. It would be easier to slip out unannounced that way you wouldn’t have to deal confronting him or your feelings: 

 

The realization that you’re attracted to your one-night stand more than you’re willing to admit. This isn’t the first time the two of you have been unwilling to bid each other goodbye. You already know: You’ve been attracted to him since the moment he danced with you in the club and that says more about you than you care to admit: You’re desperate and clingy, you get attached way too fast. 

 

“Why are you moving so much? Unless you have to piss, go back to sleep.” His voice is hoarse from sleep. You can’t think of a response, so you just stare blankly at him. You speak but when you start tripping over words Kihyun realizes what’s happening. Hell, you weren’t being as sneaky as you thought with your goddamn pants in one hand, cell in the other. A trip to the han river would be nice right now.

 

“So, you were just gonna leave like that huh?” When you don’t answer, Kihyun pulls you towards him. He’s a little hurt but tries not to let it show on his face, “It’s late, at least stay for the night. I’ll take you back in the morning or I can even drop you off. Coex isn’t that far out from me.” He tries. 

 

“Subway fare is cheaper in the morning... Just stay until the first train?” He notices how and when you bite down on your lip. It’s an escape tactic. It’s something you do when you’re nervous. It’s something you’re doing right now. But this time it isn’t cute to him, it’s worrying, it fills him with some sort of panic. He can’t help but to think the worse like if you’re considering ending this or if he’s done something wrong.

 

He’s romantically attracted to you. It’s a tough realization. He doesn’t want to see you go. For some reason the thought of you just up and going makes him feel dizzy. The thought of knowing you may not feel the same way as he does scares him.

“Don’t be stupid. How are you going to get home at 3am?” 

 

“I can just take a taxi.” you mutter, looking around for your shirt. Kihyun stops you, pulling your face toward his so that you’re forced to look at him. 

 

“Just stay, I’ll take you back in the morning...and I’ll make you breakfast.” Kihyun tries to reason with you, but it’s more for his own benefit than yours. 

 

“I think I should still go...I don’t want to invade your space any more than I have already.” You’re a liar. You want to stay but have entered this headspace that is forcing you to end things with Kihyun before they've even begun. Friends with benefits is a dangerous game to play and it always ends up with someone heartbroken. You don’t want to end up like that, but your heart wants to give it a go, just for the hell of it, just to see where it goes and where it ends up. 

 

“Baby girl. I just invited you to stay. I think I’d be okay with you invading my space for the night.” He pulls you flush against him, snuggling his cheek against yours, “It’s just for tonight. I’ll let you go in the morning; I just need you here with me right now.” He admits softly.

 

“Okay.” You’re weak. Your resolve crumbles under the look he gives you and Kihyun rewards you with a kiss. You kiss him back, wrapping your arms around him. A small hum of appreciation comes from his throat and he kisses you again. 

 

“You’re driving me crazy.” He whispers going in for another kiss. You try to stop him though because at the rate this is going, it’ll turn into something more than kissing. He smirks and moves to kiss at the base of your throat. It’s a spot he knows will have you breathing out his name, “You’ve been driving me crazy all night.”

 

“Ki...Hyun” You whine when he does it again. Shivers reverberate through your being as though you’re a rubber band, but you have no intention of letting him have you so easily twice in one night. At least you don’t plan on it but when it comes to him, you melt instantly, you’re weak with no moral. 

 

“What?” He whispers teasingly, “I just want to show you some affection.” He catches you off guard, but you regain coolness before he notices.

 

“Yeah right. You think you’re slick huh?” You taunt, brushing your hand against the fabric of his boxers. He groans softly and makes a move to grab your hand.

 

“Don’t play with me…” he warns kissing up your neck softly. You’re turned on though, his merciless teasing has gotten to you and now you want him. You whine for him to let your hand go and he releases you without resistance, “I’m warning you. I put up with it earlier but I’m not feeling so generous now.” He nips at your ear this time when you do it again. 

 

“Kihyunnie.” You try softly, pressing a kiss to his lips. He’s stoic this time, ignoring you and silently moving your hand. You go for his neck this time. 

 

“Brat.” He groans, “Let’s spoon.” You lay with your butt taunt against his erection, making Kihyun hiss “I’ve warned you.” You can’t really tell if he’s agitated with you or not, but the tone of his voice has your head sweltering.

 

“I’m not a brat Ki—ahh.” One hand quickly slaps over your mouth and the other into the shorts he’s loaned you. His fingers work fast, rubbing your clit softly before pushing their way into you. 

 

“Next time just use your words instead. I’ll get tired of playing childish little games quickly, understand?” You moan into his palm as he works you, eager to draw an orgasm out of you as to sate your neediness, “Next time I won’t spoil you like this pretty girl.” You grind against his fingers, desperately chasing an orgasm as if it’s high tailing away from you. He lets you, working you and rubbing your clit at the same time, it’s enough to have you falling into the abyss quickly.

 

“Kihyun….” your eye squeeze shut and for the second time of the night waves of pleasure wash you ashore. Kihyun quickly removes the hand over your mouth and shoves his two fingers in your mouth for you to suck on.

 

“You good now? Gonna stop bothering me?” He chuckles. You nod and let him snuggle up to you and occasionally kiss your neck.

 

“Do you want this to end?” He blurts out just as you’re about to fall asleep, “I mean we don’t have to date or anything, but I was just wondering how you felt about what we’re doing.”

 

“I don’t want it to end.” You admit, lip tucked in between your teeth.

 

“Do you want to maybe get coffee then? Like as like a real date… then sometime in the near future?” He lets himself be weak because he can’t deny he’s attracted to you. He sees some potential in you and maybe it wouldn’t be a bad thing to explore where this is going.  
~~~

 

Wonho isn’t evil, he isn’t a bad guy either. At least that’s what he tells himself. It’s better if he reassures himself anyways because there’s no one else that knows you better than yourself.  
The women in his underground basement? 

He treats them right: feeds them good food, let’s them have free time, he even brings down a tv so they can watch it if they’re well behaved. He doesn’t touch them aggressively or sexually, a perfect gentleman. He thinks he’s perfect at least, don’t know why you have such a hard time seeing that though. 

 

To you, he’s Hoseok. Your best friend and pain in the ass occasionally. Lately you’ve been ignoring him for the stupid cop that’s been digging all into his business for the sake of ‘justice’. It annoys him. He’s barely heard from you these last few days and when he does it’s all about Yoo Kihyun. He should be happy for you as someone who has an array of women who favor your image in his corner but they’re not you he can’t make them be either. 

They’re not funny enough, too short, too thin, voice too different. He wished you would have just paid attention to him so he wouldn’t have to go to this extreme. This is your fault. You should have just fallen in love with him, been with him, and it wouldn’t have led to these girls being locked up and held against their will. He played things nice and slow, but it was always other men. He couldn’t take it anymore, it was driving him mad, breaking his heart yet he smiled through it all because he loved you.

 

“Please.” one of the girl’s cries, against her handcuffed restraints. He silences her, stroking her cheek softly. He knows she hadn’t expected her night to end up like this but once he captures her, he’ll take good care of her. He inspects her face, its round with the same doe eyes as yours but her lips aren’t as full. She’ll do though, it’s hard to find girls who look exactly like you in Seoul anyways. 

 

He leans in, kissing her softly on the cheek. Tears run down her face as her friend watches mesmerized in the corner. He thinks about taking her too, but she doesn’t fit his criteria, so he’ll leave her on her own for now, he’ll pay a guy off in the neighborhood to make sure she keeps quiet. “I won’t hurt you I promise.” he coos: 

“I just want to take you home tonight. Is that okay sweet girl?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: the Han river thing is something my boyfriend taught me. It’s the Korean version of saying I wish I was dead rn/or I wanna die. 
> 
> Also regarding the subway: usually the subway fare is 1250w but if you take the first train I’ve noticed it’s usually about 1000w. idk for sure since I have a boyfriend now I don’t do much clubbing 퓨ㅠ 
> 
> I still have no idea what Korean breakfast is LMAO. Korea has breakfast but like…what is it? Everytime I ask my friends they never give me a clear answer;

**Author's Note:**

> Yall college really kicked my ass last semester but for right now I'm back. I have a solid 30-page outline for this shit with three chapters already written so hopefully, I'll be able to finish it. Have a little faith in me and leave a comment.


End file.
